Forever Yours yet again been edited
by SakuraHiraHira
Summary: one shotGomen ne minna... I have found some erroes in this stories and I edit it again. This story is about Cagalli who reminiscence back her memory with Athrun...


_Ohaiyo Minna… this is my first fic. Hope you will find it okay. This Fic based on Avril Lavingne song, when you're gone from her latest album "The best damn things'. This song is totally awesome._

_Disclaimer:- I did not own Gundam Seed/Seed Destiny. Pleaasse, if I Own that, why would I've been writing this fanfiction, Right?_

Cagalli sighed. Today had been a hard day for her. From morning, she had burn herself out. There are so many things to be done since the treaty has been signed. Every single minute seems to be devoted for meeting and paper-signing. It is not like she had problems with it. No, it's not like that. It was her responsibility. Toward her people and her beloved country, ORB. After all these exhausted days, she just wants to scream her lung out from stress. She walks around the park, with her bodyguard tailing behind her. She put her hand up and her bodyguard began to put distanced between them. She wanted to be alone, just for today. She was savoring the sweet scent of Cherry Blossom. It was spring.

'Athrun', she been thinking out of nowhere

Yeah… it had been a long time

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry _

She sighs. She feels like tearing out with the stress.

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone _

There was no one beside her. Her brother, Kira was too busy at the orphans and she did not have any heart to burden him with her problem.

_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side _

She sat on one of the bench. Kids were playing happily around her. A slight smiled tugged on her lips

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now _

She still remembers the day he walks away from her life. It was like yesterday. The pain was still fresh and it stabbing her heart especially on this beautiful days when every couples happily cuddling with each other. Suddenly she felt cold and alone.

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you _

'Did you know Athrun, there is no one in my heart after you' Cagalli thought with a sad face

_When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too _

'Did you know that I have been missing you? Your face always haunted me no matter in my wake or in my dream', her heart aching with the statement

_When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok _

'You always by my side. Your words keep me strong but now…

_I miss you _

You are gone…..', tears began to traced her beautiful face

_I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you _

'Remember our first meeting? It was funny, right? Every time I remember it… I feel like laughing. Did you know Athrun, although I never admit to you, but everything that you do seem to amaze me', she began to smile.

(She seems to have a mood swing, don't you think)

_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do _

'Although it was me who let you go into some others woman arms but I was suffering in the inside. Maybe you see me as a tigress of ORB, with a smile on my face, but did you know that actually my heart was bleeding like hell in the inside', she thought sadly.

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now _

Do you feel it…? Athrun?_  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you _

Cagalli sat there … while the world was rejoice for the beauty of spring… she looks much more alone than before

_When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too _

_When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok _

_'_Maybe it was my fault to let you go. Nevertheless, at this moment the only thing that I need is just a glimpse of your face. That the only things I wish for now. It is hard to get? '

_We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah _

_'_You will always be in my heart. Although you might be happy with someone else but there is no one that can replace you in my heart'

Cagalli sat up and walk to her car. There are piles of work waiting for her at her office.

_All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah _.

'My heart will always forever be yours. I hope you are happy. And will always be beside you if you need me.. _zutto…'_

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you _

_When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too _

_When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok _

I promise you that…

Sakurahana88 -How dare Athrun leave Cagalli all alone…uwaaaaa ( begin to

wail)

Cagalli – emmm…. Please don't cry.. it is okay.. really( sweat dropped)

Sakurahana88 - No… Cagalli you are so humble… I promise I will get Athrun

for you( turning into seed mode) no matter what( hop in into a

Zaku)Bwaahaaaaahaaa

Cagalli - (Sweat Dropped) While she busying herself out, Please review

( pulling out a banner out of no where)

**Somewhere around the universe**

Athrun- ACCHOO! Emm…. why did I felt cold suddenly


End file.
